


You can't control my heart

by GobiWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Instincts, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood Kink, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, OC (undertale) - Freeform, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader doesn't want to mate horror!, Reader-Insert, Sans needs to chill out, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Voice Kink, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobiWriting/pseuds/GobiWriting
Summary: All she wanted was to help the poor skeleton monster from racist pricks. She didn't expect retaliation, and certainly not towards her. This strange skeleton hated her for no reason, and now that she befriended his brother, tension gets stronger. What is with this guy?(Eventual smut!!)
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale) & Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Comments: 95
Kudos: 438





	1. Skeleton Altercations

You walked through the aisle, scanning the shelves. Several sketchbook were lining each row. You reached for a smaller one, placed it in the basket currently slung to your side, and began walking to the registers. And you neared the registers, you heard commotion. Several people were backing away from the station. A child screamed, and you could hear a deep growling voice.

"...'jus let me pay, there's no trouble in that."

You pushed through the crowd, and saw the source of attention. A massive skeleton towered over the cashier, standing at roughly 7 feet. He wore a large parka with a fur trimmed hood, basketball shorts, and untied red converse. He turned his skull slowly to eye the growing crowd. A single dilated pupil swept over the crowd, before landing on you. Everyone shrunk back, but you continued to stand next to the giant. His curious glance quickly turned sour, and his pupil shrunk menacingly. You glanced at the cashier. He was sweating profusely, with shaky hands on his radio. The skeleton turned back to the cashier.

"U-um sir, we have the right t-to refuse service to anyone,"

His confidence was quickly growing.

"Especially to pathetic monsters like you."

The skeleton monster only grunted, laying his items on the counter. Two spaghetti boxes tumbled onto the hard top, and he set down the loaf of French bread. You could feel your rising anger. The cashier glared at him for a moment more.

"I said, we don't serve monsters here."

That was enough to break whatever resolve the skeleton had left, and you saw it. You jumped into action, grabbing his arm before his claws made contact with the cashier's face. He jerked his arm away from you, focusing the bloated eye light at you. You could see his claws twitch, and you wanted to apologize for manhandling him like that, but you turned to the cashier. You sat down your items, only a sketchbook and some colored pencils. You pushed the items next to the monster's food, and looked up to the cashier. He reluctantly scanned the items, put them into separate bags, and turned to you.

"Your total is $22.36..."

Handing him the money, and grabbing the bags, you handed the bag of food to the still fuming skeleton. He seemed to have been watching you the whole time, and he completely ignored the grocery bag being handed to him. You felt bad now, realizing you just forced a stranger to move out of your way. The crowd cleared, and the skeleton grunted. He walked out of the door.

"Wait-??"

You bolted out the door, following the skeleton. You tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you forgot your-"

He spun violently around, nearly throwing you off balance. His large clawed hand gripped your wrist painfully, and he snatched the bag. He still didn't let go of your wrist. Feeling rising fear and anger, you took a deep breath. His large dilated eye still focused on your face, and you suddenly felt uncomfortable. The cavern-like shatter on the side of his skull only added to your discomfort. He glared for a moment longer, and released you.

"....I....Don't need some... Humans help..."

The racist remark hit you hard, and you stood, clutching your bag of art supplies.

"You could've gotten arrested for attacking someone!"

The hurt in your voice surprised you, and you could see the skeleton stop for a moment too.

"I couldn't live with myself if something like that happened- it was his fault anyway."

He turned around, his pupil slightly smaller, and his grin tight.

"... 'ts none of your business if I maul a couple 'o pathetic humans."

You felt another painful twist in your chest. The skeleton's face morphed in regret, but he growled anyway. He turned around and walked the corner.

He left you there, tears threatening to fall.

______________________________________________________________

Your footsteps echoed down the hallway to your apartment building. You could hear a door opening in the distance, and a couple kids screaming and laughing above you. You fumbled with unlocking your door.

"Hey darling."

You spun your head, glaring at the person across the hall. He stood outside his door, a sly smile lighting up his face.

"I told you not to call me that. My name's (y/n)."

His smile only grew, making you uncomfortable.

"Oh, but sweet cheeks- your name doesn't do you justice."

His hungry gaze trailed your body and you quickly opened your door.

"Knock it off, Pete. I'm not interested."

You slammed your door, quickly locking the dead bolt. You could hear his door slam too, a satisfied grin on your face.  
Turning back to the task at hand, you gently set the bag down. You pulled out all the supplies, and walked back to your room to grab more paint. You lovingly studied your room. An unmade bed, clothes all around the hamper (never in it), crumpled art pieces that never made it to spotlight.... You had always found comfort in laziness. The clothes you had on made you uncomfortable, so you changed into a pair of baggy sweatpants, a large T-shirt with the words "Bee nice" and a picture of a bee holding a heart.

You sat at your dining table. The open blinds next to the table illuminated your sketchbook with an afternoon golden light. You put on a music station on your favorite music app, and began choosing paint colors. When you had grabbed random bottles, you startled.

Blue, grey, white, red, black...

These were all the colors of that skeleton from the store. At the thought of him, you smiled gently. Even though he had ultimately proven to be a total racist douchebag, you could have sworn he looked regretful after seeing your pained face. With a cheeky grin, and a heart full of creativity, you began sketching your drawing...

______________________________________________________________

A couple hours in, and you had a complete picture. His red eye light was bloated in happiness, instead of anger, and his grin set low and gentle. You had put so much detail into it, that individual fluffs on his hood could be made out. His background was the northern park in your city, that had a beautiful duck pond in it's center. The sky in the image was a crisp gold, with magenta hues trickling onto the horizon. Golden light outlined his skull.

You stood with a sigh. That had took a lot out of you, so you walked to the bathroom. After you finished preparing for bed, you crawled into the large comforter. You nuzzled into your pillow, gripping the comforter up to your ears. You closed your eyes, and fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter.... finished!
> 
> just wanted to say that chapter notes won't be used as often as you would think... I don't, keep reading!


	2. Another Skeleton Approaches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an early work morning commute leads to a sudden friendship... And the exchange of phone numbers!

You opened your eyes peacefully, gently pushing your hair out of your face. The curtains in your room were glowing faintly. It seemed to early for you to be awake... You laid back down, into the soft embrace of your bed. It never felt this soft, or warm, when you fell asleep. You turned into the pillow, expecting sleep to overcome you.

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-"

You angrily swiped at the alarm on your phone. The beeping ceased, and you groggily sat up. Hopping off the side of your bed with a grunt, had started your Monday. Once in the bathroom, you made eye contact with bleary eyes, tear stains, and a crusty line of drool on your chin. You leaned into the water, and generously wiped your face. The warm water sent pleasant chills down your neck. After cleaning up and brushing your teeth/hair, you made your way back into your room. You changed out of your pajamas- a navy blue spaghetti strap and some loose sweatpants, and put on your work uniform.

Once satisfied with your outfit, you pulled the black leggings up. The shoes weren't much more of a problem, and you studied yourself. The work shirt sported a coffee shop logo, and had -to your distaste- a tight grip on your upper body. The same problem occurred with your leggings. You grabbed your backpack, which replaced a purse and could easily be put in your work locker. 

Your door closing echoed through the empty apartment floor, but you paid no mind. You could already see the stairwell coming into view. Before you could reach it, a familiar voice called once more.

"Hey baby cakes, you forgot to say good mornin'!"

You turned around slowly, a heavy glare set upon your face.

Pete made his was over, coffee cup in hand, robe placed loosely around his frame. You could make out his fit complexion, and his stubby-haired chin. His green eyes trailed your frame, and you felt uncomfortable for the hundredth time.

"Well well, doll's got a cutesy work outfit, eh?"

You flattened your feet, and took a harsh stance.

"Knock it off Pete. Go back to your apartment."

He wavered in place for a moment. His hand came up and stroked his jet black hair.

"No who are you to tell me-"

A weak, elderly voice echoed through the quiet hall.

"Pete, is that you? And- (y/n)??"

You both stood rigid, looking around to see your landlord. She resided in an apartment next to Pete's, and had a small purse in hand. Pete stepped away from you, sending a dark gaze towards you, before his face brightened, and shot towards the old woman.

"Agatha! How nice to see you again. Hope mittens is doing well?"

The old woman sent a sharp look towards you- a knowing look.

"May I bend your young ear for a moment?"

She harshly pulled him towards her, and you made a dash for the stairwell. You silently thanked her impeccable timing.

____________________________________________________

You began walking to work. Because of your low paying job, you could barely afford rent and food. Let alone insurance and gas for a car. If it wasn't for your parents allowing you to keep some old furniture from your childhood, you wouldn't have a lot to fill your apartment.

Your sneaker grazed the curb, nearly sending you to the ground. You glared daggers at the concrete, but kept walking. Your mind drifted to this morning. You looked at the pale morning light glittering on the building tops, not paying attention to the surrounding area. You could hear footsteps thudding towards you. Before you could react, your foot slipped off the side of the curb. Unlike before, when you had caught yourself, this trip sent you flailing. A shriek burned through your pipes as you slammed into the other pedestrian. You could hear them grunt under your weight, and you both tumbled down onto the concrete. 

You immediately jolted up, preparing for an angry shouting human to-

A skeleton was laying still on the sidewalk, eye sockets wide in surprise. He reminded you instantly of the skeleton from the store, but with vastly different features. From what you could see, he had no demeaning cracks or shatters along his cranium. His eye sockets were much smaller, and despite the other skeleton's appearance, had no eye lights within. His skull was also much longer, with long uneven teeth lining his jaws. He stood up, and you stepped back in surprise. He was much taller than the other skeleton, topping around 8 feet.

"I- OH MY STARS, ARE YOU- HUMAN?"

You shook your head from your daze, and smiled at him.

"I suppose I am human, yes."

His jaw went lax in what seemed a worried smile.

"WELL, YES. BUT ARE YOU OKAY? YOU TOOK A SHARP FALL THERE."

You swiped at your dusted leggings.

"I'm fine, but I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

He held up his hands with a small string of nyeh, heh ,heh's.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS FINE! BUT PLEASE, LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU! WHAT IF I JOIN YOU ON YOUR MORNING WALK? WE APPEAR TO BOTH LOVE THEM!"

You wanted to correct him, that you were in fact on your way to work, but he had it going for him. His strangely adorable height paired with his puppy-dog face-

"Um, sure! We can go this way, yeah?"

His eye sockets crinkled under his cheeky smile.

"OF COURSE, HUMAN!"

The both of you began walking down several streets, with small talk between each other. He apparently had an older brother who, like himself, was "A SKELETON." His name was also papyrus, which made you short when you first heard it. You pointed out that his name- along with his brother's, were fonts. Papyrus had talked about spaghetti for a large portion of the walk. You both made it to the corner of a main road, and you directed yourself to the coffee place. Papyrus looked at the shop quizzically.

"HOW CAN WE CONTINUE OUR WALK IN THERE?"

You turned back to him.

"I have to go to work here... It's a Monday."

His face dropped, but quickly returned when he pulled his phone out from his short's back pocket. He typed several things on it, before handing it to you with a gloved hand.

"HERE, SO WE CAN HAVE ANOTHER WALK SOON!"

On the screen was a contact info box. The name was filled out as "NICE HUMAN", and had an empty number spot. You looked at him, and saw his adorable facial expression. Other people inside and out of the coffee shop, were giving fearful looks to the skeleton. You supposed his jagged teeth were intimidating, put coupled with his hopeful eye sockets...

You tapped your number into the slot. You also changed the name to "(y/n)". You handed the device back to the waiting monster. Papyrus studied the phone for a moment.

"...(Y/N)?"

You smiled at him.

"...(y/n)."

_______________________________________________________

Throughout your work shift, Papyrus had texted you several times. Sometimes it was a simple greeting, asking how you were doing. On several occasions, he had sent images of him doing various activities. One of him at the gym, hold a 40 lb dumbbell. The other few were of him "EATING A HEALTHY MEAL!" and "WATCHING MY FAVORITE COOKING SHOW!"

His overwhelming enthusiasm had jump-started your day, and on your way home, you didn't once dread seeing Pete again. You made your way upstairs, and unlocked your door. You could hear his door open, and his voice gruffly cat call you. Still quite happy from meeting Papyrus, you closed the door behind you. You could hear him mutter a string of curses, but you ignored him. It was still early in the afternoon- around 4:30. You made sure to lock the deadbolt, and went to your bedroom to change. You can out in a baggy tee, and another pair of sweatpants. Your phone vibrated, and you saw who texted you. Papyrus's name lit up the screen, and you clicked on it.

"HELLO HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO -FORMALLY- INVITE YOU TO DINNER TOMORROW NIGHT!"

You smiled, answering his text.

"Sure papyrus! What's your address?"

You planned to take the bus if it was too far.

"NO NEED- I WILL BE PICKING YOU UP. I DO HOWEVER HAVE TO ASK IN RETURN FOR YOUR ADDRESS."

You sent him the address, and he replied with a skull emoji and a thumbs up next to it. His creative text made you grin. Just what had you gotten yourself into now?


	3. Dinner Night At The Skeleton House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to dinner at Papyrus's, and meet an unexpected brother. He obviously doesn't want you there, but his front slips several times.

You struggled in your hoodie, pulling the fabric past your hips. It was a grey hood, with a picture of an aloe vera plant. It had a heart above it, and the words "Aloe-ve you!" It was paired with bleached jeans, with small shreds along the thighs. It fit you tightly, which made you self-conscious, but you still put your boots on. When you went into the bathroom, you glared at your face. Your hair was knotted, with wispy strands clinging to your face. You brushed it back, and put it in a messy bun. You decided against make-up of any kind, (it's not like you had any, the stuff made your face feel itchy...) And instead focused on your phone. There was still no text from Papyrus, so you scrolled through your favorite social app. A message notification popped down, and you eagerly clicked on it. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED!"

You smiled, and opened the apartment door. You closed and locked it behind you, and made your way down the stairwell again. Looking around the parking lot, one car stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a bright red sports car, with bright orange flames painted along the hood. Several bone decals littered through the fire, and you smiled. In the driver's seat, was a familiar face. He grinned brightly, and opened the other door.

"HELLO, HUMAN (Y/N)!"

"Hey Papyrus."

You stepped into the car, and clicked both the door and seat belt into place. He noticed your hoodie, and made a face of displeasure.

You smirked mischievously.

"What wrong papyrus, is it not punny?"

His face further drooped, and he scoffed.

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS MY BROTHER, SANS."

His face brightened considerably as he pulled out of the driveway.

"WHO WAS, MAY I SAY, QUITE INTERESTED IN MEETING YOU."

You tilted your head in interest, but said nothing. The rest of the ride was a peaceful silence. Your hair felt loose in the wind, and your eyes squinted. Papyrus drove a convertible, which seemed to be no problem for him. He pulled into the driveway of a large two-story house. You stepped out of his car, and stood quietly outside the door. He came up to it, and opened it. You stepped through the large doorway, and looked around the house in wonder. It appeared to have recently been built, and a custom job- based on the large doorways and high ceiling. Next to the door was a table with a rock on a plate, covered in sprinkles.

Around the corner, was a large green couch. It looked lumpy and old, with several tears along the cushions. Further forward was Papyrus's kitchen. A pot graciously fumed with steam, and you could make out a pan of bubbling sauce. Papyrus smiled for a moment, making his way to the kitchen. 

"PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME. MY BROTHER SHOULD BE DOWN SOON, AND DINNER WILL BE READY SHORTLY."

You sat on their couch, eager to meet this other skeleton. You imagined, since he was older, that he would be much taller than Papyrus. The though of a skeleton much taller than him made you anxious. Papyrus stepped outside the kitchen holding two two large plates of spaghetti. He sat one down at the end of the table and one next to it. He grinned at you.

"PLEASE TAKE A SEAT HERE. IS THERE ANYTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD GET YOU?"

You stood, making your way to your spot at the dining table.

"Could I have a water, please?"

He nodded. 

While you could hear the clinking of glasses, he suddenly exclaimed.

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! IT'S DINNERTIME!"

You could hear a loud slam upstairs, coupled with a gruff voice.

"...'m comin' paps."

The voice came out in a grumble, and you tensed. The familiar voice belonged to non other than-

"SANS! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! PLEASE GREET OUR GUEST!"

The short skeleton turned towards you with a lax face. His eye sockets quickly widened, and the grin turned tight. His pupil shrunk angrily.

"........what are you doing, here?"

You stood to answer, but were quickly cut off.

"SANS, HAVE YOU MET- OH!"

He walked over to you, holding a large glass of water with a bendy straw in it. The cold liquid already began forming condensation, dripping onto Papyrus's clawed hand. He set down a ketchup bottle next to the other plate, and did similar to your cup.

"I SEE, YOU HAVE MET THE HUMAN (Y/N)!"

Sans' face did not soften at hearing your name, nor did he move to sit down. You fidgeted with your hoodie. Sans' eye light trailed down to your hood, and for an instant you saw a completely different look. 

His eye sockets crinkled slightly, and the grin looked more natural. It quickly faded however, and he sat down harshly. Papyrus seemed oblivious to the tension, or didn't pay it mind. You dug into your spaghetti quietly. An explosion of flavour graced your mouth, and you gasped.

"Papyrus! This is so good!?"

He nyeh'd softly, covering his uneven teeth with a clawed fist.

"OF COURSE, NOTHING LESS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

You agreed happily.

"Yes, nothing less."

You didn't notice sans' hardened look soften at his brother's charisma, but did notice his quiet leer at you. You felt uncomfortable again, and began overthinking.

You must have upset him the other day, when you pulled his arm. Or maybe he was just racist. Maybe Papyrus told him about how you crashed into him. Stars, he could just hate you because you look weird. He probably-

"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT??"

You released the fork from your white-fingered grip. Color slowly returned to your hand, and you smiled up at him.

"Yes, sorry. I love your cooking, Papyrus."

He smiled again, quickly forgetting your altercation. Sans didn't ignore it however, and had sat back quietly, finished with his plate. Papyrus stood again, quickly grabbing all the plates. He walked into the kitchen and running water could be heard in the other room. Sans turned to you. He sat quietly for a second, seeming to process his words.

"...I don't know what your business... with my brother is, but..."

His bloated pupil fizzed out, leaving two empty sockets.

"... you better play it cool..."

He stood, and stormed out of the room, ketchup bottle in hand. Papyrus came back through the same doorway. You stood, gently placing your hands in the hoodie pouch.

"Thanks for dinner papyrus, but I have to get home now-"

He jolted, eye sockets widened in surprise.

"OF COURSE, WOWIE! HOW COULD I FORGET!?"

He looked out the window, and a worried look took over his face. He seemed extremely disheartened.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, I Cannot See Very Well, And It's Very Dark Outside..."

Your eyes widened in shock. You didn't know he had a vision problem. He turned away, and you could hear him talking to his brother.

"......."

"YES, I KNOW I BROUGHT HER HERE."

"................"

"YOU KNOW WHY I CAN'T TAKE HER MYSELF!"

"........"

"DON'T BE SUCH A LAZY BONES, YOU HAVE YOUR MAGIC!"

They continued their argument, and you started to feel bad. You made your way into the living room. Sans gave you a dead panned glare, but Papyrus smiled at you.

"YES, HUMAN?"

"I can take the bus, it's no trouble..."

His face flared in absolute terror.

"DEAR ASGORE, NO! I COULDN'T LET YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT AFTER HAVING BROUGHT YOU HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!"

Papyrus turned to his brother.

"SANS WILL TAKE YOU HOME."

Sand stood gruffly, his single eye light glaring down at you.

"...'s only this time, cus papyrus insists..."

He scratched at the edge of a particularly sharp piece of his cranium injury, and walked out the front door. You turned to papyrus, uncertain.

"DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN! MY BROTHER HAS SPECIAL 'SHORTCUTS' HE USES!"

You gave your thanks and goodbyes, and he waved gently, closing the door behind you. You turned back to sans, who was leaning against his brother's car. He stood completely up, towering over you. He grabbed your arm roughly, and snorted at your scared look.

"... What's your address..."

His words stalled you for a moment. You quickly mumbled out the numbers, before he huffed. His eye light glared a deep crimson red, and the air around you felt thick with dread. A thick red mist covered you both, and he smiled darkly.

"... might wanna keep those eyes of yours closed..."

You shut them tightly, ignoring his echoing laughter. Your feet instantly loss contact with the ground beneath them, and you lost your breath. It felt like you were drowning in your own breath. Panic rose through your body, and you jolted. You gripped onto Sans' jacket, despite your aimless fear. Within an instant, it was over. You opened your eyes, and fell to your knees, nausea taking over. Sans stood next to you, eyeing the building.

"... which... floor?"

You stood, and spoke.

"The-third- ugh- floor."

He gave your arm a sharp tug, and you were sent into another dizzying teleportation. The second time felt much quicker, but you still felt sick. You had both ended up next to your door, which you fumbled to open. Sans was about to teleport once more, but a voice caught his attention.

"Hey there again doll face, I- holy fUcK-!!?"

You turned and saw Pete eyeing Sans in fear. His usually smug face was morphed in disgust, and sans tensed in response.

"What the fuck are you doing with a monster? Is THIS what you've been fucking, instead of ME??"

Pete smelled horridly of alcohol. You rolled your heel, and turned away. Sans however, who must have forgotten any anger towards you, grabbed your shoulder gently.

"... So what if she was, ya douche? Ya got a problem with it?"

You could see thick smoke pummeling out of his socket, blanketing your feet and the floor. Pete took a threatening step towards you both.

"She's mine, you dirty fucking monster. Getchour filthy paws off my woman."

Sans tensed against you, and you spoke up.

"I told you Pete, I'm not interested. Please, go away."

Whatever sans had tensed for, went away. He pushed you through the open apartment door, and stood in front of the small doorway.

"... I'm only gonna say it once, ya fuckhead. Touch 'er, and I'll maul your stupid ass."

You stepped away from the door, tears threatening to fall. Sans came inside the apartment, slamming and locking the door. He turned back to you, another hard glare aimed towards you.

"... you need to learn to defend yourself-....."

Warm tears fell down your cheeks before you could compose yourself. Sans instantly stopped, and flinched back in surprise. You continued your break down, in front of a skeleton you barely knew, who probably hated you, and now you made it worse-

Warm skeletal hands wrapped around your smaller frame, and he awkwardly pulled you into an embrace. You sniffled, and pressed yourself into him. You could feel him tremble silently, but you continued hugging him. His arms wrapped tighter, and you slumped into him. He released you, and you saw his facial expression. His eye sockets were lidded, the pupil fuzzy and large, and a faint crimson glow lit his cheeks. He quickly righted himself, the usual resentment set heavily in his eyes. 

But this time, they were backed with another, unexpected look.

Understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the thought that horrortale papyrus is just a 'lil bean^^
> 
> I also believe monsters would try their hardest to fit in! And that sans would have a slight problem communicating... Because of the head wound, he would probably take a moment to speak/process things. Just me?
> 
> Anyway, don't let me waste your reading time!


	4. Unplanned Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With you and Papyrus' friendship blossoming, more opportunities open up between you too! (Some slow opening up with sans!)

For the past few weeks, you and Papyrus have been texting and hanging out more often. Every time you go to their house, sans always shuts you off, or ignores you two. Papyrus still insists on "FRIENDSHIP MEET AND GREETS!" and you often find yourself over for most meals of the day. Currently, you were making your way over for lunch. Papyrus had wearily agreed to letting you take the bus, and even then, only after you silenced his mother hen instincts. He had said, with great apprehension, "WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO END UP AD LAZY AS MY BROTHER, I SUPPOSE."

You were currently walking down the sidewalk, interruption free. You hadn't seen Pete since Sans' interference. A small smile crossed your face. Sans still hadn't opened up to you quite yet, but you could often see him loosen up around you. You stepped onto the large bus that had stopped. Taking a seat near the back, you didn't expect company. Another person took a heavy seat beside you and you turned. It was Pete. You sat straight in fear, and he hungrily glared at you.

"Hey, sugar tits."

His pet names were getting out of hand, quickly.

"............"

You payed him no attention, until it was your stop. You turned to him expectantly, and he scoffed.

"Don't tell me you can't walk around me...?"

There was enough space for you to stand around him, but you had found no way to avoid him getting a good look at your ass. You stood quickly, weary of the waning crowd. The bus would take off soon, and you didn't want to miss this stop. You turned around Pete, and got pretty much what you had expected. His hand crisply made contact with your ass. Several people made looks of disgust or concern, as you shrieked and slapped him. Your hand collided much harder with the side of his face, sending him back into the seat. You stormed off the bus, teary-eyed. You could see him through the window as the bus pulled away. He was glaring daggers at you.

You walked down the street, tears burning in your eyes. Your throat stung and felt sticky. You wanted badly to be at Papyrus' house, and the rest of the walk felt dark. You made your way up to their door, letting yourself in. Papyrus questioningly walked down the stairs. His face brightened, before flinching in shock.

"HELLO HUMAN (Y/N)- OH MY STARS!"

You noticed his outfit looked rather good today. Hot tears slid down your cheek, and you huffed.

"That's a nice... Sweater..."

Papyrus crossed the room, and enveloped you into a soft embrace. True to your words, his sweater was quite nice. The soft cashmere cradled your hot face. You gripped his ribs tightly, and he shushed your crying.

"What Happened, Dear Human...?"

You weren't used to his quiet voice yet.

"My neighbor, Pete, has been harassing me... Today he... Slapped my-"

You broke into more sobs, but Papyrus held you tighter. He knew what you were trying to say. You heard another pair of footsteps shuffling down the stairs. They seemed to quicken, before stopping next to Papyrus.

"... Fucking jackass... I will kill 'em-"

"LANGUAGE!?"

Papyrus' motherly outburst made you chuckle weakly. You released yourself from his arms, and made eye contact with sans. He had a worried look on his face, which quickly flattened again.

Papyrus stepped into the living room, and turned on the television. He went through a menu, and clicked on Netflix. Sans wordlessly went into the kitchen. He came back out with a couple sandwiches, and a bowl full of snacks. Papyrus pulled a folded blankets off a side table, and sat you down on the center cushion. He sat down on your right, leaving sans no choice but to slip into the spot on your left. Papyrus went through several sections, before deciding on an animated family movie. It was your favorite Disney movie. 

A couple movies went by, and before you knew it, it was dark outside again. Papyrus was still paying deep attention to the movie, but sans had been asleep for some time. You gently tapped Papyrus' arm. He jolted, and looked at you with a questionable 'Nyeh?'

"It's getting late Papyrus, I need to-"

"COULD WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER?"

You smiled brightly.

"A sleepover?? Well, I still need my stuff-"

"...I could... Take you..."

Sans groggily sat up, wiping his working eye socket. You turned to him.

"I wouldn't want to ask too much-"

"... I offered to take you, just accept it."

Papyrus added on.

"YOU COULD JUST POP BY YOUR PLACE, COLLECT YOUR STUFF, AND COME BACK!"

You smiled weakly.

"I guess..."

Sans grabbed your arm gently. Papyrus waved, and his image disorientated into nothing. The pulling sensation wasn't as bad as you remembered it, and you ended up in front of your door again. Opening the door was much easier this time, and you both entered the apartment. You rushed into your room. You grabbed essentials- a pair of thick sweatpants, and a black tank top. You made your way back into the bathroom, and grabbed a toothbrush and paste. You ended back in the living room, ready to leave. Sans however, had spotted a not so hidden artwork. You rushed to grab the painting, and sans halted your wrists. He stared down at the picture of him with empty eye sockets.

You backed away, your face on fire. He grabbed the portrait gently, stroking his finger along his image's jacket. You expected him to angrily question you, to tell you how creepy this was-

"...this is fuckin' great..."

You looked at him in bewilderment. His eye sockets were still dark and wide, but his mouth was upturned gently. You smiled awkwardly. 

"It's- uh- thank you?"

He cleared his non existent throat, before turning back to you. The harsh glares hadn't made an appearance recently, so his gentle look at you made you smile. He didn't grab your arm like he had before. You looked at him questioningly.

"...its safer if you... Hug? Me."

He seemed unsure of himself, an odd look on his face. You smiled, and pulled him into a tight embrace. He returned it gently, engulfing you completely. The same weightless feeling returned. You landed back in the living room of their house, quickly separating from sans. Papyrus was busy at work. He had a massive pile of pillows and blanket crowding the living room, and the start of a fort in the corner of the room. He smiled at the sound of your greeting, his crooked teeth clattering in happiness.

"HUMAN! COME HELP ME BUILD OUR FORT!"

___________________________________________________

You stepped out of the large fort, kicking a couple pillows around. The inside was thick with pillows and blankets. Sans crawled inside, slumping into a large pile of them. Papyrus held a bowl of cereal, and padded the spot next to him, in between the two of them. You straightened out your pajamas, and crawled into the spot. Sans shifted to make more room, but only managed to trap you against him and his brother. Papyrus turned on the Television, choosing a random movie. 

A couple more movies passed and you yawned heavily. Papyrus' eye lids drooped, and sans snored quietly. You turned off the TV, and turned to Papyrus. 

"Goodnight, Papyrus."

"Goodnight, Human (Y/n)"...

__________________________________________________

You awoke with a start. Warmth that had previously been there, was now void. 'Papyrus must have gone to bed', you thought, 'but where's sans?' The skeleton in question was slouched in the kitchen. You could make out his large form, and at once something felt out of place. You crawled out of the fort, startling him. Thick red tears slid down his jaw. You immediately pulled the huge skeleton into a hug. He went rigid in your arms, but you refused to let go. He suddenly slumped into your hug, and began audibly crying. You tightened your embrace. You let him go, and lead him back to the fort.

"... you shouldn't do this..."

You turned back to him, silently questioning him.

"... help me, I mean."

"Now why wouldn't I help you?"

He only grunted and laid down. You took your place next to him, and wrapped yourself into the blankets.

You awoke again, but to the sounds of heavy breathing and growling. You sat up quickly. Sans was twitching next to you. Tears collected at the base if his clenched sockets, and his growling quickly faded to whimpering. You turned him towards you, and he quickly gripped your torso. You enveloped his skull in an embrace. He continued to whimper into your ribs, so you began petting his skull. The large crater in his head caught your fingers a couple times, but you continued to comfort him.

He quieted soon after, allowing you to fall asleep happy.

You woke up to morning light shining through the living room windows. You moved to get up, but large heavy arms weighed on your waist. You stopped moving instantly. Sans had gone from holding your torso last night, to spooning you. Your face burned gently, feeling his pelvis against your back. You didn't know if skeletons even had-

What the hell??

A low, rumbling sound came from behind you.

Was he... Purring?

He breathed slowly, each breathe drawing out the rumbling sound. You snuggled into the pillow beneath you. You could get used to this real quick. You fell asleep, the smell of petrichor and ketchup reaching your nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have so much inspiration, at 3 in the morning qwq...
> 
> Hope you enjoy some evening shenanigans with your favorite skeletons, and some late-night bonding!


	5. Coming To you SCENTSes

Strands of your messy hair tickled your chin and clung to your lips. You wiped some drool from the corner of your mouth. You realized a warmth that had once been there was no longer comforting you. Your hair flipped when you turned your head behind you. Sans was no longer laying against you, but instead leaning against the exposed part of the couch. Papyrus's fort had encompassed the corner of the room, including the side of the couch. You sat up groggily, greeting your fort-mate. He didn't seem to have noticed you were awake, and he jolted. His pupil bloated and a thin mist of magic steadily poured out of his sockets. 

"...good... morning."

He spoke slowly, pronouncing both words as if he had just learned them. You noticed a soft pastel red tinting his cheekbones. It looked like someone had dragged a watercolor brush across his face. His face slowly changed from a startled embarrassment to an uncomfortable gaze. You realized you had been staring at him for too long. But you couldn't help it! His single red eye light was large and fuzzy within his socket, and gave off a gentle red glow against the afternoon light. _Wait afternoon light-!?_

You lurched up, throwing a soft fluffy blanket across the fort. Sans jumped again, but was given no more time to react when it landed haphazardly on his skull. You jumped out of the fort, in a hurry to see the time. It was a saturday, but you didn't want to stay for too long. Within your panic, you missed an important detail about their living room. _They have a coffee table._

Your shin slammed into the corner of the table. The shockwaves from the impact sent you to the floor, cradling your leg and shrieking. You hear thundering footsteps, and Papyrus was at your side instantly. He picked you up bridal style, and carried you to the dining table. You laughed roughly at his sudden role as caretaker. He made a face of bewilderment, from the fact that you were laughing uncontrollably and crying at the same time. You managed to calm yourself down moments later.

"I'm o-okay Papyrus- I just hit my leg on the coffee table."

He studied your injured leg for a moment, seemed satisfied with whatever he saw, and stood straight.

"YOU MUST BE MORE CAREFUL, HUMAN! IF I HAD NOT BEEN HERE TO SAVE YOU,-"

"... She's fine Paps. I'm sure the human appreciated the extra ef **fort**."

The incident-related pun caught you off-guard. You let out a string of giggles, which was awarded with a smooth chuckle from Sans. Papyrus only sighed at his brother. You couldn't stop yourself next.

"I don't know if i'll be **table** to handle anymore puns from you, Sans!"

They both stood rigid, eye sockets opened wide in surprise. Within seconds, Sans was curled onto the floor, crying and howling with laughter. Papyrus was screaming into his gloves, and his legs were trembling from his frustration. You laughed along, air barely reaching your lungs. Your throat felt tight from the loss of air. An extremely loud snort echoed through the room, and everyone went silent. You covered your mouth. The laughing ensued, this time by both parties. You could feel your face burning with embarrassment. Sans crawled off the floor, holding onto the table for support. You crossed your arms. Papyrus continued laughing, but walked into the kitchen. After he left, you and sans sat in awkward silence. 

You jumped off the table papyrus had set you on. You must have misjudged the landing, because your legs were swept underneath you. You flew forward, another shriek threatening to burst when-

You slammed into Sans, who had stepped forward. Your face collided with his parka, and his arms quickly gripped your hips to keep you steady. The proximity had your face burning. Even when you were steady on the floor, sans did not let go. You felt his claws dig into the flesh of your sides, which sent waves of pain trickling through your torso. You realized just how large he was. He did infact tower over you, but you had never seen that closely. His breathing sped up with every stalled second. You could feel your heart slamming in your ears. A strange warmth shot through your chest, flooding your senses. Sans' grip tightened, and he looked at you. His mouth was slightly parted, and his pupil took up the majority of his socket. Your cheeks feverishly stung, and a small headache formed because of the dizzying feeling. Your vision swam, staring deep into his eye. He gazed back down, a strange look in his socket. His face neared yours, and you breath hitched. 

He suddenly pulled back away from you. His face was a deep cherry red, and he held an angry look on his skull. 

"...be more careful." he said slowly.

You nodded, still uncomfortable from the warm tingling in your chest. He teleported away, probably to his room. You walked into the kitchen, curious as to what Papyrus was doing. He was standing at the stove, a steaming pan at the base of his large spoon. He turned, noticing you.

"Hello again Human!"

His 'inside' voice was quite pleasant. He stirred the contents of the pan, gently twirling the spoon. You leaned over to see what was in the pan. There was golden brown oatmeal inside. You smiled, taking in the sharp scent of cinnamon. Papyrus blushed a gentle orange.

"U-UH HUMAN? WHY DO YOU- UH- SMELL LIKE THAT?"

You turned your head, silently questioning your skeletal friend. He shrunk into his scarf, hiding his tangerine blush partly. You stepped closer to him, cocking your hips. He made a small sound, and chuckled nervously. 

'AH-HA, UH... MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO SIT DOWN? YOUR LEG CAN'T BE HEALED YET!-"

Your smile faded slightly, but you went into the living room, and took a seat on the couch. A few minutes went buy, while you were scrolling through a social media app. The warmth in your chest had faded, now replaced with a sharp tugging and throbbing feeling. It was unpleasant, and made you want to go. **~~Go upstairs to sans.~~**

The warmth was no completely gone. The aching feeling throbbed in your chest, and you felt sick. Papyrus shouted from the kitchen.

"OATMEAL IS READY! SANS GET YOUR LAZY COCCYX DOWN HERE!"

You saw sans coming down the stairs, with a bright crimson blush still adorning his face. When he stepped to the bottom of the staircase, he stopped. He sniffed the air roughly, and made eye contact with you. He subconsciously licked his maw, and you shuddered. The warmth that had been in you chest returned 10-fold, clouding your head. Papyrus came out of the kitchen, and set the table. You quickly sat down, in front of a large bowl of oatmeal. Sans took his seat, and Papyrus did the same. Papyrus made a similar expression as before, when he had "smelled" you.

You finished the large bowl, fully aware of the other skeleton's empty bowls. You reached for them all, but Papyrus quickly scooped them all up. He smiled cheekily, and went into the kitchen. You sat back down, an awkward silence filling the dining room. Sans had a lidded look on his face similar to before, which sent strange pools of warmth throughout your chest. You stood quickly, rushing into the living room. Your face burned again. You gathered your supplies from the sleepover, and walked back into the kitchen. 

Papyrus was drying his bare hands, and slipping the gloves back on. He noticed you, and smiled. 

"HELLO HUMAN, DID YOU NEED SOMETHING?"

"Yes uh, I wanted to say goodbye and thank you for the Oatmeal."

His smile faltered.

"Leaving So Soon?"

Your heart dropped at the sad tone he took, but you remained strong.

"I'm sorry Papyrus, I need to get home."

He quickly smiled, his optimistic mood overpowering his disappointment.

"WELL, LET'S GET-"

Sans stepped into the kitchen.

"...nah i'll take her."

You both turned to him. Your chest gave a pleased pulse of warmth. Both the brothers gave you seperate looks, and Papyrus quickly agreed to you leaving. You didn't question his urgency, but did look at sans. He grabbed your bag, and it fizzed out of the air. 

"It's back at your place."

You prepared to teleport, but he stopped you.

"I was hoping... you could join me for some drinks...?"

You glanced around for a second. It was late afternoon, with not much foot traffic. You smiled.

"Sure, I guess."

His smile grew gently, and the warmth in your chest flared...

You had a feeling you weren't gonna regret this descision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clear some thing up...
> 
> The smell reader gives off? connected to the warmth. The warmth? SOULly me, I didn't remember to tell you :D
> 
> Next chapter, you spend some quality time with a bone-bro. Something interesting happens.


	6. What goes around, comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and a certain skeleton go out for drinks, and poor fucking Pete messes with the wrong monster.

Golden sunlight lit the features of Sans' face. You began mindlessly walking, and chose to pay attention to the sunset and sans. Clouds were powdered against soft hues of gold and orange, which cast visible rays of light through the air-bound moisture. You both crossed over a faded crosswalk that seemed to be void of traffic. The late evening light drew out the walk and made the silence more comfortable. Your skeletal companion loomed over any nearby pedestrians, which caused them all to promptly walk on the other side of the street, or completely in a different direction. You had seen sans look at you nervously everytime someone showed fear, but you kept a small smile on your face. Sans had led you a couple blocks from their house, past the northern park with the duck pond, and into the business neighborhood. 

There were several poorly built bars littering the streets, and a couple name-brand gas station that lit the pavement with an odd fluorescent lighting. You both stopped in front of a rather sophisticated restaurant. In large wooden letters, were the words "New Grillby's". Sans walked you in, quickly refreshing you on it's history. The tavern was originally called "Grillby's" and was renamed to remember the king's naming abilities. You saw several large-coated dogs, in battle armor of various intensities. Sans looked around slowly as you walked into the establishment. A couple bird type monsters looked at Sans with an unsettled fear, and made the mistake of uttering his title.

"T-the butcher-"

Sans' skull angled unnaturally to the side, his jaw slightly unhinged. The bird monster flinched back with a whimper, absorbing herself in the menu. Sans had never once let his hand leave the small of your back. He lead you to the booth in the back, and had gently pushed you further in. It was one of the circular booths, for 5-6 people. Sans' size made it easier to sit in, so here you were. You could feel a certain warmth pulse pleasantly within your ribcage. Sans twitched slightly, his grip on the table getting tighter. You looked at him questioningly, seeing a look of confusion. He seemed to try so hard to hate you, but didn't seem like he could go without you. It was a slightly jarring thought, given the fact you were barely on speaking terms with the guy, but he look was undoubtedly there. His eye light was suddenly on you.

"... you know it's hard to choose something when you smell like that."

The deep timbre in his voice startled you. Smell?

"w-what?"

He closed his working socket, and inhaled heavily. You could see him visibly shiver when he released the breath. The red glowing orb singled you out again. His face shifted several times, deciding to look more annoyed than anything. His eye light was shrunken slightly.

"...I said to stop smelling like that."

"I-I can't control it- uh-..."

The warmth fizzed out, into a violent electrical shockwave. Sans seemed to recoil, before his face lifted again. His smile opened slowly, causing the shockwave to singe through your nerves. Sans's fangs were poking dangerously close to the edge of his pseudo lip. He spoke which allowed you to see them fuller.

"...Whatever you did... It's gone. Good job then?"

You forced yourself to look into his socket.

"Thank you-"

A cat monster slammed into the table, nearly dropping the large tray of food. A deep vibrating growl emanated from sans, but he kept still. The cat placed the food in front of you both, and put a powdered jelly doughnut next to your burger.

"... hey, BP."

The cat recoiled at his harsh tone which in turn caused his fur to spike out around his scruff. He nodded in acknowledgment to Sans' greeting, and quickly returned back to the kitchen. You faintly recalled never ordering anything from a waiter. You voiced your observation to sans, who laughed heartily.

"Heh- no kid, I - stars,- I know the guy- pff!"

your face burned from the over reaction. You turned to study the food as a way out of the conversation, when you noticed it. It swirled back and forth within the glass cups. Clear blue streaks here, milky white clouds there. You grabbed one of the burgers and a ketchup bottle. You put some fries on the plate with your burger. Sans handed you your drink, which you took slowly. The surface of the glass buzzed with magical energy. Sans took a large chug of his cup, which raised your confidence enough to do the same. You nearly chocked on the thickness of it, but managed to down the thick brew. Sans laughed again at your antics, but you didn't laugh along. The reason you didn't laugh was because he had a genuine smile, his eye sockets were crinkled in joy, and a soft navy blue haze on magic dusted his cheekbones. He was genuinely laughing with you. Your chest thudded painfully with each hiccup of air. He seemed so happy, and it felt like nothing could ruin this night.

"It's called Echo Whiskey. It's monster alcohol."

When you tilted the ketchup bottle over the fries, you heard a loud popping sound.

The ketchup coated the half of your burger and all of your fries. Sans buried his face in his hood, shaking and wheezing. You hated this stupid ketchup bottle. You assumed he had just pranked you, and you were tempted to make him get you another one. But you had other plans. Sans looked at you, expecting an angry face and a demand for another burger like so many other girls had-

"SquElsCh!!~"

Your lips closed painfully slow around the heaping mess of fries and tangy tomato smoothie. You refused to look at sans, or acknowledge the fact this was probably really sexual. You finished the last of the assaulted fries, still very aware of the shocked skeleton next to you. 

Holy. Fuck.

He had never seen someone actually eat it before. Everytime he did that prank, they either left or ask he paid for a new burger. And yet, you had scooped up a bundle of the tomato-ridden fries, ate them all, and hadn't gagged from the excessive ketchup. He felt his soul flutter painfully hard for the millionth time this week. He couldn't help but watch in amusement as you tried to eat the entire burger as quick as possible. You had already finished your drink, and now polishing off his. He felt his skull grow hazy everytime he blinked, but he made sure to keep his eye on you. Your lips stretching ever so slightly when you spoke softly, Your cheeks hollowing out with the particularly more passionate topics in your life. He actually felt... at peace. You were suddenly against his arm, and he tried to force himself to recoil but- he couldn't. You had smiled so gently up to him, asking so quietly.

"...can we get out of here?'

His soul pulsed, sending magic to his bones. You couldn't mean-? He could feel his soul trill in question to yours, and he felt the answer. You didn't mean that way. His pounding magic relaxed enough for him to answer.

"Eh, sure jelly doughnut."

He chuckled at your puzzled expression. You had just eaten a jelly doughnut earlier, and had a small bit of jam on your cheek. His magic flared wildly, and he sprung forward. He licked the jam off, and quickly jerked his head away from yours. He needed to chill the fuck out. And the smell was back. Stars the smell. It muddled his brain, made his knees quiver. He quieted you, leading you out of the restaurant. He knew Grillby would know to put it on his tab. You didn't seem that drunk, but buzzed enough for a good laugh. And well, his stupid ass was going to hear it by the end of the night. 

Wow. Just wow.

Sans was, to put it mildly, the only monster on the whole earth you had ever known, to make racist jokes. But here he was, standing with you in the middle of a large park, telling racist jokes. The buzz from monster alcohol left you feeling energetic and happy, which in turn resulted in some awkward laughs.

"What's a cannibalistic monster's favorite song? Another one bites the dust." 

You halfway expected some dark jokes, but he seemed to pull them from nowhere. When the two of you reached a bench in the grass, you both stopped for a rest. You checked your phone. It was 9:43, and the park closed at 10:00. Sans nodded when you looked at him. He seemed to have the same thought, but a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"So who's place we goin' back to, huh baby?"

You giggled at the poor boston accent, but the words themselves made your face burn. You thought he was just taking you home, not both of you staying someplace! When you didn't answer, you could see his grin drop slightly. It made your chest twist painfully, seeing the disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to intrude like that-"

"wE gO bAcK tO mY PlaCe-!?" You said nervously.

His singular red eye light shrunk, and his cheekbones lit up. You suddenly felt like he was joking. That he didn't actually mean to or want to go back with you oh god-

He stood up, a bright smile lighting his skull up. His movement startled you, and you fell off the side of the bench. He rushed to your side, lifting you up. He smiled sheepishly, lifting you up bridal style. Your shriek of joy faded when he teleported you both. Your vision swam when he landed, and you could see his blurry face. He had teleported you both to the start of the hallway on your floor, a couple doors down from your apartment. He stood there holding you, still having yet to set you down. You looked around embarrassed. His hands gripped your shoulder and thigh tighter. He began walking down the hallway, still refusing to let you down. You giggled when he stopped at your door.

"How am I gonna open the door from-???"

His eye began sparking, and you felt a tugging at your pocket. Your keys floated out, covered in a wispy red ball of magic. They floated to the door handle and unlocked it. You looked back at Sans, your cheeks burning slightly. You hated to admit it- because it was weird and would probably make sans ignore you forever,- but that magic had an effect on you. You could feel the power behind it, the intent to move the keys. You felt like you could understand Sans when you could feel his magic. He opened the door with his magic again, and set you down in front of your door. You heard another door open across the hallway. Sans turned around, his silhouette clearly visible in the dark apartment. Pete came out of his room, a curious look on his face. He peered into the open door.

"(y/n)?"

You hadn't been able to see Pete from behind Sans, and you figured he couldn't see either of you. You heard a gutteral growl rumble from Sans's chest. At any other time your legs would've collapsed from the sound, but now? Fear tingled through your body. It wasn't fear of Sans, or Pete for that matter, but fear for what Sans would do to him. Sans turned away from you, and barely poked his head from the shadows of the doorway. You peeked around Sans to see Pete cowering in his own doorway.

**"W-What ThE FuCK aRE YOU DOING HERE??"**

Pete had gathered himself, and was glaring at the skeleton in front of you. Sans remained quiet. You could only imagine the terrifying look on his face. He stepped into the hallway with surprisingly quiet steps. He was in front of Pete who began looking behind him. He saw you, and anger crossed his features.

"Seriously (y/n), why would you fuck a monster like him?"

Sans's claws twitched at his sides. Fear pulsed in your chest, jolting you into action. You stepped into the hallway, pushing Sans out of your way again. You made sure to be gentle of course, but still wanted to get your point across. Pete looked at you- disgust shot through your body being this close- and smiled.

_"-when I could treat you so much better~_?"

You allowed the pure disgust to cross your face. Sans's magic crackled from behind you.

"Pete you need to stop this. I'm not interested in you, I never have been, and I never will be. Would you please just mind your own god-damn business?!"

He looked at you with the harshest glare you'd ever seen, before his hand came down on your face. The rough impact sent you back into Sans's chest with a yelp. Tears began sliding down your burning cheek, and your head throbbed. Pete started to yell about you making the wrong choice. Suddenly the weight behind you faded, and you could see Sans directly behind Pete. His eyes widened from his teleport, but quickly locked onto you.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Your _fuck-buddy_ left you to-"

"... **shouldn't have done that, buddy**."

Sans's hand slammed onto Pete's back, slamming into the floor in front of you. Pete opened his mouth to scream, but a skeletal arm wrapped around his head. His eye light was glowing dangerously behind Pete's head. Pete kicked the air helplessly failing to do anything. You looked on in horror, your legs refusing to listen to you. You desperately screamed to Sans.

"Please, STOP!!"

He looked at you, before scoffing and turning back to him. Sans used a strange magic on Pete that lit the human's body a deep royal blue. Pete went flying into the wall behind you with a loud crack. You flinched away from the impact. Sans began stepping towards the bloody Pete. Whatever invisible force of fear that held you before had let go, and you leapt onto Sans. You slammed into him- your small body had made almost no effect compared to him, but still succeeded to stop him. He angrily jerked his skull to look at you. You felt your tears flowing freely now but you still looked him dead in his eye. A single plea came from your lips, that made him completely drop the magic from Pete's soul.

"... _please._ "

Pete stood slowly from his place on the floor. You studied him, thankful Sans didn't manage to visually injure him. You didn't want your new ~~crush~~ friend to go to jail. Sans glared Pete down, a deep growl rumbling through his voice.

"tell anyone this happened, or touch (y/n) and i'll fucking **finish what I started**."

Pete was flung back into his apartment and his door slammed. You heard another door open, and a feeble voice came from the neighboring apartment.

"(y/n)?"

You looked at Agatha who was currently shaking Sans's hand. Sans looked at the old woman with pure confusion, who in turn ignored his curiosity. 

"What happened here, good lord-!"

"It's okay Agatha ma'am, everything's fine."

Your face burned when she looked at you knowingly. Sans looked between the two of you, the previously dangerous moment and anger forgotten. You looked at sans, nodding your head to your apartment. He walked inside, watching from the doorway. You quickly explained to Agatha what happened in the prior moment. She quickly calmed you and told you that you were fine. She did mention if it happened again she would have the police handle it. You thanked her, and returned to the apartment. You turned on most of the lights in the kitchen and living room, and preheated your oven. Sans had taken place on the couch, and you joined him. 

"Paps said hi and thank you for your hospitality."

"...what?"

Sans looked at you, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Paps- uh,- thinks i'm staying the night? I mean I can tell him if-"

You giggled quietly, waiting for him to stop rambling. His face lit up after your interruption. 

"You know I couldn't say no to either of you, right?"

He grinned, before a loud beeping came from the kitchen. You pulled out a medium cookie sheet, and poured your dinner of choice. Icy pizza rolls tumbled onto the metal pan with loud clacks. You placed the mouth-watering snacks into the oven and closed it. You set the timer for 14 minutes, and walked back into the living room. Sans was studying some books you had on a shelf next to your window. You could hear him humming a slow melody, and could imagine the rumble deep in his ribcage. You cleared your throat which startled the skeleton across the room. He looked at you with a curious -huh?-. 

"So what are we going to do about sleeping places? A fort... or, my bed...?"

When you said the last option you wanted to take it back so bad. His face went from curious to pure shock instantly. God, that must have sounded so weird. You both stood awkwardly on opposite sides of the room. The tense silence lasted for another moment.

"o-okay, uh i'll go get some blankets and we can start on the-"

His laughter was sudden for you. He literally coiled into himself from his amusement. You blushed harder, embarrassment tingling in your chest. After sans collected himself, he smiled genuinely to you.

"as long as you got netflix."

You snorted at the implications. He must have thought you were just making flirty jokes! That was good, right? Yet somehow, you felt the need to correct him.

"Yeah, I have netflix. But you know I'm serious, right? I have a pretty comfortable bed, with plenty of space-!"

Your words jumbled quickly at the end. There it was again. The shocked, strange face. You regretted correcting him. It would have been better if he though you were just being cheesy.

"-uh, yeah! that sounds nice, actually."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Your chest thudded painfully. He was so fucking cute! You lead him into your room, opening the door ceremoniously. 

"Behold, my-"

Sans burst into the room, laying on the floor. You could see literal tears dotting his eye sockets.

"it's so- i can't- it's just-!!"

He seemed so happy, his grin widening with the last word.

"-messy!"

You grumbled, thinking him to be mocking you. He sat up, studying the mess of the room. Your clothes were littering the ground around the bin- never actually in it- and several pieces of trash in similar formation around the trash bin. You searched for the remote for a minute. Sans had migrated to your unmade bed, flopping loudly on it. He took up half to bed space, but somehow fit length-wise. You turned on the TV, and a beep came from the kitchen. You left to prepare your plates. You had a feeling this night would get a whole lot more interesting.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bonus: Sans P.O.V.!**

What?

Sans' soul screamed for answers. You seriously wouldn't offer your bed to such an asshole, would you? He searched for every possible explanation. Maybe you were serious? No, you wouldn't... It was a cheesy, flirty joke? It calmed his screaming soul for a second. He decided to play along, ignoring the sudden sadness at the thought of it being a joke.

"as long as you got netflix."

He saw your face turn from nervous to relieved. His soul twisted painfully. For some reason, it hurt for you to not trust him that much. Of course you wouldn't.

"Yeah, I have netflix. But you know I'm serious, right? I have a pretty comfortable bed, with plenty of space-!"

His soul swirled in his ribcage. He felt genuinely shocked. He had been nothing but cold to you for how many weeks now? And here you were, inviting him to sleep in the same bed as you. He was aware of the growing silence, and quickly answered.

"- uh, yeah! That sounds nice, actually."

Stars, the smile you gave him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahahahahahah! 
> 
> Cliffhanger! Don't worry, enough is gonna happen next chapter, I didn't want to jumble so much into a single one. Don't you just crave a big scary horror??
> 
> Thirsty Pete tho... ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	7. Conclusion to an awsome night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! I know i've been gone forever... But I'm doing a mass write and someone commented asking for an update, so I thought I'd give a teaser into my much improved writing skills. (Haha I know this is all trash anyways)

As you took the hot pan from the oven with a single mitt, your mind began racing. You only knew sans for what- a few weeks? And yet here you were after a night out, letting him sleep over! And not to mention you were both buzzed. Even if that experience with Pete left you  more or less sobered , you could still feel the tingling at the back of your head. 

You were not an alcoholic, but you felt like, if you wanted to hang out with sans and NOT become an embarrassed blushing mess, a little liquid courage  wouldn’t hurt.  So once you removed the rolls from the pan and filled a plate up to the brim with them, you took a concoction from your fridge out.

It was a strange mix between  a Monster Energy drink , and some alcohol you  couldn’t remember the name of. You drank this when you needed to stop your social anxiety before shopping, when you just  couldn’t focus on work, or if you couldn’t sleep through another nightmare. 

You tilted the drink back- the one you so lovingly named ‘potion’- with a couple well-tr ai ned gulps, put it back in the fridge, and took the rolls back to your bedroom. 

Immediately you saw sans passed out face first into your pillow. He was snoring into the fabric, giving you  the impression he would not wake. But as soon as the scent of the pizza rolls reached him, he jerked his head up with a broad grin.

“finally, some grub.” He mumbled as he wiped the sleep from his sockets.

“Oh, I know, I just took  _ sooo _ __ long.” 

He ignored the sarcasm in your voice, scooting over on your bed, and pat the spot he just slept on. Once you were both situated, and the television was turned on, you handed the remote to him so he could pick what you both watched. You could see him scrolling through the horror section, the thrillers, most watched… Until the white outline settled on The Walking Dead.

“what’s… the  walkin ’ dead?”

You gaped up at him, from his side. This dude, who was on the surface for some time, had never seen only the most graphic horror show? 

“I thought you loved horror, seeing as you only looked through those movies. How have you  _ not  _ seen this show?”

He shrugged and selected it.

“Woah, wait. We  can’t binge all 9 seasons right now. Each of them  are like,  4 0 minutes to an hour long. And I can’t imagine you’ll want to watch the same thing next time -“ You realized what came out of your mouth. He seemed just as surprised as you.

‘Way to go!’ You thought. ‘He just barely started opening up. This was probably set up by Papyrus, wanting his brother to not be a racist…’

“um… next time? you’re not…” He remained quiet for a moment, regaining his thought.

“I’m not what?”

“…you’re not mad at me? scared?” He said quietly.

Normally, if he were anyone else (namely human),  you’d have sat there awkwardly. Because you were scared. You had seen  firsthand the horrors of human apathy.  You’ve seen what someone was capable of, if  their heart was set to it. And even if your  m ind was screaming, to tell him you were  _ terrified  _ of what he could do, of what you knew he’d do if he really hated humans like he said, the first time you met.

“I don’t have the heart to be scared of you, Sans…”

Even if your arms were trembling, your legs numb from nerves, and your palms shaking in their own embrace.

“ Because, I…”

Your mind would not be able to control the raw emotions flooding your heart.

“ … really care about you guys. Both of you.  I’ve seen that side of you, with  P ete. But I can’t be scared.”

Although, you screamed internally because you mind grabbed the reins before chaos occurred. Did you  really just want to tell him, this cold asshole with an uncontrollable temper, that you loved him!? Where even was the  _ reasoning  _ for that!? You barely know him, he’s been shut off and cold and  _ yeah _ _ your chest feels nice and fluffy when he’s nearby but that doesn’t mean this is anything more than a stupid, meaningless crush! _ You  don’t just OUT your feelings like that!

Sans did not move for the longest time. You  couldn’t see his face from where you were, but you could see his shoulder start to tremble. And that, as you knew from experience, was a sign of anger.  Out of concern, you moved the piping hot plate of pizza rolls to the side table beside your bed.  You had no time to react as he turned around  due to the noise  and lunged. You were expecting the outburst but not the warm tears that started to damp your shoulder.

“S-sans!?” Your voice held concern, as you finally came to reality and hugged him back.

He trembled against your much smaller form. Because of the position he was in before- at your  side,- when he grabbed at you, he successfully pinned you against the pillows on your headrest. Maybe through his tears he  didn’t notice the compromising position, but your cheeks heated up and the strange warmth filled your ribcage. 

Oh stars, not now….

You half expected him to get angry- because apparently you had a smell when this happened? But his skull began to brokenly vibrate. He nuzzled his large skull into the crook of your neck, his tears  coming out more.  That’s when you finally recognized what the vibrating sound was. He was purring, the broken sound coming out as raspy and hesitant.

If he needed comfort, you would push down those fuzzy feelings and help him.

You wrapped your arms tighter around him. He responded by sobbing harder into your neck.

“how could… y-you still -“ A strong sob broke his sentence. “want t-… to even b-be near a monster like me?” He hugged you closer.

“I don’t understand… your soul should be screeching in fear, or  _ something- _ !” 

You shushed him gently by holding him closer. He let himself slump against your smaller body. The two of you laid there for a while , until you felt the dread of the moment begin to sink away. The alcohol in your system was getting stronger slightly- probably due to your needed chug of energ y-drink-alcohol. Wondering how sans was with it, you still saw the slight flush on his cheeks from his buzz.

Both of you were quiet for some time, but Sans moved to curl into your side. His legs were curled under yours and his  ar ms were curled around you, like you were a teddy bear.

“S-…. Sans? Can I grab the remote?”

He only mumbled into the top of your head, nuzzling you, and you saw the remote float from behind him into your arms.

“I need to sit up to see the TV.” He  didn’t answer.

“Sans, plea-  woAH !?”

He sat upright, pulled you into his lap, floated the now warm rolls over, and took the remote for himself to press play on the first episode of The Walking Dead.

(SPOILERS FOR THE WALKING DEAD AHEAD UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I WILL INCLUDE A SUMMARY FOR THOSE WHO DON’T WANT TO SPOIL IT IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN IT.)

You’ve seen the show before, so when Rick began to stumble through the streets of his desolate hometown, you snuggled closer to Sans. When he pulled you into his lap you were nervous at the prospect of him just moving you back to his side. But as the episode started, he pulled you between his legs more, and wrapped his bare arms around you.  And, because his arms were bare, his massive jacket was wrapped snuggly around your body.

You looked up at your ‘captor’. The dim light from the movie lit up the front of his face, casting a shadow from behind. You never noticed but… Sans was a pretty attractive monster.  _ And you were both  _ _ buzzed _ _.  _ **_ And cuddling. _ **

And it  wasn’t that he was incredibly strong, it wasn’t his size, it wasn’t even his temper. It was how kind and gentle he was being now. The light from the TV changed from a bright scene to a darker lighting, causing the glow on his face to dim and his red eye to flicker.

You  couldn’t help that your breath hitched when his singular orb drifted down to your own face. Blood rushed to your cheeks as you jerked your face away and stuffed a couple pizza rolls in  you face.  You felt his rumbling chuckle from behind you, further feeding the growing knot of embarrassment and adrenaline that planted itself in your gut. Why did you have to stare? You had no reason too,  it’s not like you expected him to look at you.

You pulled his jacket farther up, shoved the hood in your face, and tugged the jacket so it covered you like a small blanket.

Sans seemed so distant the first time you met him… Not even the passive kind, he was rude to you when you helped him. From then, he  hasn’t seemed to open up until that one night, you woke up to him crying in the middle of the night. He went back to that hard surface. He also defended you from Pete, TWICE! And yet even after that, you still fought for his trust. You wanted Sans to like  you, o r at least stand you!

But this evening, even though you were supposed to go home by yourself, you ended up at an impromptu  date  hang out, went to the park, he dunked Pete, and here you are- snuggled up to him and watching a show. Which at this point, Rick was waking up from his flashbacks about his family, and meeting Morgan and his son.

It made no sense. He was closed off, gave you a glimpse of friendship, then pushed you away again. You reached out to grab another pizza roll from your  plate but your fingers only met ceramic.

“…Sans, did you eat all the pizza rolls?”

You looked over your shoulder to see him smiling cheekily, licking his teeth.

“…maybe  i did, maybe they just disappeared.”

You gave him a deadpanned look. Looking back at the TV, you saw the episode was in  it’s end credits.  So you started to pull the jacket off, to get up and wash the plate and get your phone from the kitchen, but sans grabbed your wrist when you were halfway off the bed.

“maybe… take this?” He handed you his jacket.

“You want me to take your jacket to the kitchen?”

“…. uh, no. put it  on? While you go, I mean?”

You looked down at the jacket, biting you lip in thought.  What’s the harm in that? The jacket felt plush and soft in  you fingers as you took it from his hand. You felt his phalanges brush against your palm as you took it.  Of course ignoring the shiver down your spine, you smiled gently at Sans as you walked towards the door.

“Thanks, Sans.”

You  didn’t wait for a reply. You sat the plate down in the sink, pulling the jacket over your shoulder as you washed it and set it in the drying rack. You only had a few plates anyway, so washing it now would help with breakfast tomorrow. With your hand finally dry, you held the jacket in front of you. The hood flopped lazily over the front, the sleeves bunched where you held it, and the jacket itself was heavy.

You pulled the fabric over your arms first. Once you managed to get the jacket on, you pulled the hood up . A wave of petrichor hit your nose. The rainy smell had an undertone, that was musky and honestly, you loved the smell of his jacket. You found yourself pressing your face into the inside of it. Alright this is weird… you felt your cheeks flush as you walked into the living room to look  for  your phone. It  wasn’t in the kitchen after all, and you didn’t bring it back there with you. A glint of light caught your attention to your phone, sitting on the coffee table. The time read 11:42pm.

You pocketed the device as your feet stepped softly on the plush carpet of your hallway. You opened the door to your bedroom and winced- not expecting the light to be on. Sans was in the process of switching the TV off, when he turned around to talk to you.

“hey, I figured we were done with the show -“ His eye sockets widened a fraction.

You fought down your blush, stuttering an attempt at speaking.

“ I uh, g-got my phone.  It’s 11:43 now? I mean,  It was 42 in there, but it’s been a minute? If you want to go to sleep now, that’s fine and I’ll join you…”

Wow, how articulate. Very impressive. He must be blown away at that hypothesis, absolutely stunned at the intelligence you displayed.

Well, he may not have been surprised at you sentence, because you saw his cheeks flush deeply with magic. He averted his eye-light to somewhere in the room to focus on something else other  thn you in his jacket.

“heh, it’s getting late, so we should probably- yeah, lay down.”

You closed your room door behind you, walked over to your small  Glofish tank to switch on the dark blue light, and went back to your door to switch the room light off. The small tank gave off a gently light that illuminated the side of your bed, where your art desk and the tank was. Sans had already laid down on the side where the art desk  was , but looked awestruck by the seemingly normal fish  who where now practically glowing under the light.

“They’re called  Glofish . I believe  they’re actually fluorescent- danios? Danio? I don’t know, but they glow under the blue light.” You crawled into the bed beside him, but he was still staring at the bright neon yellow and pink fish you had.

“…they… look like little lights…” He murmured.

You looked at the side of his skull that you could see, giggling gently.

“… it’s beautiful.”

It was SO cliché, but as he said that you studied his face, drifting from the gentle glow of his eye, to the soft curve of his mouth.

“Yeah, it is…” You said quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear. But he turned his head anyway as you said that.

You continued you fixed gaze on his face but looked back into his sockets. The glow was soft along with the hazy condensed magic that formed his eye light. He seemed surprised you were looking  at him- if his blush was anything to go by- and he turned fully your way as you both laid down facing each other.

You pretended not to notice as his eye drifted to your lips, and instead listened to his question.

“could we… um…” He held his arms out hesitantly. “could we cuddle?” 

“that night I woke you  up, when I fell asleep… it was the best sleep…  I’ve had in a while. And when I woke up to cuddling you, and… you woke up too, but… fell back asleep instead of pulling away, I… just fel t -“

You shifted closer, burying your still hooded head into the crook of his neck. Once you two were embraced you finally let out a sigh.

“All you have to do is ask, Sans.”

You fell asleep to a soft pulse, the very culmination of his being.

Blurry morning light filled your vision as you came to reality. Your first tired broken thoughts were about the remnants of your dream. You and sans actually- you wanted to laugh at the thought, because he  didn’t like you- but Sans actually stayed the night in your dream! He was nice, cuddly even! Just to make sure you weren’t going  crazy, you reached an arm behind you to feel the other side of your bed. If Sans really stayed the night, you knew he  wasn’t a morning person, so he would still be laying down. Your hand landed on the mattress with a dull thump. So much for wishful thinking, you thought. You brought your hand back to you to wipe the sleep from your eyes when you felt fabric in place of your hand. In  fact your entire torso felt heavy. Blue filled your vision, so you pulled your hand away to see you were still wearing Sans’s jacket. The thick material gathered at your wrists and covered your hands entirely. Blood rushed to your cheeks the longer it took you to clear your mind enough to process what you were seeing.

Sans… and you… he… 

Then where was he? You felt confusion when you noticed your empty room. He  wasn’t on the bed, but the blanket looked like someone got out of that side of the bed, so he must have… left. As you opened your bedroom door slowly the sweet scent of breakfast reached your nose. Didn’t he leave?  So, why did you feel content and it smelled like someone was cooking food? When you rounded the corner to your kitchen, Sans was towering over the counter holding a plate in his hand. He set the plate down on the counter- not noticing you yet- and swirled around to open the fridge. He saw you immediately standing there in his jacket with stray wisps of hair framing you face, rubbing the sleep from your eyes with the cuff of his sleeve.

“Good- mm… Good morning, Sans.” You yawned out.

“h-heh, good morning there, I made some breakfast? I think I did anyway , you humans have the weirdest foods.”

You giggled into the cuff of the sleeve.

“L-Like what!?” 

“well, for starters, an egg.  Yeah I know what it is, but you eat the child of another creature. And milk! It’s disgusting to think about…”

“Um… Eggs were produced without being fertilized, so they were never alive… And milk  _ is _ pretty weird.”

He chuckled, shaking his head, and set another plate on the counter. You sat down at your barstool-like chairs at the counter and pulled one of the identical plates to you. Scrambled eggs, some of your frozen hash browns, and a piece of plain toasted toast. Sans set a glass of milk next to your food. He took your ketchup bottle as both a drink and a condiment for his plate.

“so,  was I right about what humans eat for breakfast?” He mumbled through a bite of ketchup-slathered eggs.

“Well, I usually skip breakfast anyway, so this -“ You didn’t get to finish your sentence, as you noticed Sans’s singular eye light was gone.

“S-sans?”

** “what do you mean, you ‘skip breakfast’?” ** He growled.

The sheer drop in an octave made shivers travel down your neck. He still looked at you with his detached look.

“W-well, I usually don’t have time to eat in the morning  because I walk to work… But I grab something for lunch break, so it’s not like I’m  _ not  _ eating!” 

He  didn’t seem to like your response either way because you saw his tight grin drop to an angry scowl. He pushed his plate forward and positioned himself to be staring at you.

“S- sa -“

“eat.”

“What? No, not with you staring at me like that!”

** “eat. Now.”  **

You hesitantly scooped some hash browns into your mouth, watching as his disassociated look lessened, the tension in his shoulders dropping with it. You continued to eat you food because you felt comfortable knowing he wasn’t watching you eat because of a kink or something. Not that it would make sense in the first place…

When you got to the toast, it was a little too dry for  you so you stood to get some butter. Sans seemed to go back into survival mode, grabbing your arm as gently as he could to stop you from going anywhere.

“please… f-finish your food please…” His singular eye light was still hazy and unfocused.

“Sans, I’m going to add some stuff to my toast, so I can eat it easier.”

You were covering your toast in butter and adding a cinnamon sugar mixture on top of it. The toast took well to the powder and tasted  much better than it looked. When you turned around, Sans’s plate was  empty, and your plates were stacked.

“So, this is cinnamon-sugar toast. It makes it taste super sweet and  good . Do you… want to try some?”

He focused on the bread in your hands with a small nod.

You brought yourself and the toast back over, handing a tear in the toast to Sans. When he finally ate his piece his eye sockets widened. You finished yours too, but Sans remained focused on you with a slight smile.

“cinnamon and… sugar. Heh, it’s fitting.” He pointed at you.

“Why is it fitting for me?

“Because you… uh, you  _ remind  _ me of cinnamon . And sugar. Yeah…” He began blushing and focusing on something off in your kitchen.

“Okay then, that’s the nicest weird comment I’ve ever gotten. Thank you, I guess.” You felt your own cheeks flush deep red. Deciding to do something to distract yourself, you took both plates into the kitchen to wash them.

By the time you finished your mini-chore, Sans was already on the couch idly scrolling on his phone.

“Hey, so… I have papyrus’s number, but…” Were you going to ask? Maybe last night was just a fluke, and he  didn’t feel up to being mean… “c-can I have yours?”

He seemed startled by either your question or your sudden entrance, but his cheeks flushed again.

“s-sure, let me just…” He fiddled with his phone, finally bringing the screen to you.

The rest of your morning was just as relaxed as your skeletal companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, but there won't be another update for a bit, until I have some more plot written...


End file.
